


Le sommet et la chute

by Nelja



Series: Cinq ans [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Point de vue de Sylar sur ce à quoi il est parvenu dans l'univers alternatif de Five Years Gone, et sur ce qu'il compte faire ensuite, à Mohinder en particulier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le sommet et la chute

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tim Kring et la NBC.

Sylar se souvient d'avoir cherché la rédemption, il y a longtemps, mais il ne sait plus bien pourquoi.

Il ne regrette rien. C'est le destin, c'est la loi de la nature, qui est plus forte que n'importe quelle morale. Le destin qu'il a peint dans le sang de sa mère, les impératifs évolutifs dont Chandra Suresh n'aurait pas dû lui parler s'il comptait ainsi finir par en avoir peur.

Si le destin avait été que quelqu'un l'arrête, eh bien cela aurait été fait. Mais ils ont tous été trop faibles pour cela, ils n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs dans la pleine mesure de leur capacités. Même quand ils le faisaient, il leur manquait l'intelligence, la force mentale ou l'ambition pour faire de grandes choses avec, même ceux qui auraient pu. Parfois il les déteste et les méprise pour ne pas avoir réussi, et parfois c'est juste pour avoir essayé.

Mais non, personne ne l'a arrêté, et cela _devait_ être ainsi. Et maintenant, il est au pouvoir en tant que président Nathan, il est la personne la plus spéciale et la plus puissante du monde, et bientôt il le sera plus encore. Bientôt il trouvera Claire Bennet, et plus aucune blessure ne pourra l'arrêter. Et, s'il a analysé correctement comment marchait sa capacité, ses cellules régénèreront éternellement et il vivra pour toujours, en tant que forme ultime de l'évolution. Il espère, il n'en peut plus d'attendre d'ouvrir son crâne pour regarder si c'est vrai.

Il se souvient d'avoir voulu, désespérément voulu, que quelqu'un lui donne la force de tout arrêter de lui-même - comme si c'était souhaitable, comme si c'était possible ! Il se souvient d'avoir appelé Mohinder, d'avoir pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, d'avoir presque supplié pour avoir son aide, de s'être fait rejeter et trahir.

Et vraiment, il ne regrette rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, parce qu'il ne devait rien arrêter ; pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voit Mohinder il ressent cette sourde rancune, ce chatouillement qui ressemble à de la haine.

Il n'a pas réellement besoin de ses compétences, et même si c'était le cas il pourrait le faire travailler loin de lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il pourrait le tuer à n'importe quel moment, devenu expert à faire disparaître un corps sans laisser aucune trace maintenant qu'il doit agir en secret, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Il est persuadé que la morale ne signifie rien, que la rédemption ne signifie rien. Il joue selon les règles de la nature, il n'est pas plus mauvais que quiconque mange de la viande ou des plantes pour se nourrir. Finalement, ce n'est même pas lui qui a fait exploser New York, c'est Peter Petrelli, c'est lui qui n'a pas pu contrôler ses émotions, Sylar l'a juste poussé. Il n'y a personne qui puisse lui faire de reproches. Et pourtant... pourtant, il a l'impression que Mohinder lui a volé quelque chose.

Si vraiment Mohinder savait - si vraiment il y avait des principes qui valaient la peine d'être énoncés, derrière cette sorte de pureté que Sylar peut voir à l'intérieur de lui, alors n'a-t-il pas commis le pire acte possible quand il a refusé de lui pardonner et de lui montrer le chemin ? A-t-on le droit de refuser de sauver quelqu'un quand on en a la possibilité ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mohinder est aussi horrible que lui, bien pire, et n'a pas le droit de croire le contraire.

La morale ne signifie rien, et pourtant il y a quelque chose en lui qui veut perdre Mohinder. Il veut se servir de la prééminence hiérarchique qu'il a sur lui, de ses propres arguments scientifiques, de tous les traits de personnalité que lui montre son pouvoir d'analyse, pour prendre de l'emprise sur lui, pour faire tourner les rouages juste dans le sens qu'il veut, pour le pousser au meurtre, ou à bien pire, au génocide, à n'importe quoi qui le forcera à reconnaître qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

Il se souvient d'avoir joué à ce genre de jeux avec l'agent Hanson, qui elle aussi se croyait meilleure que lui, mais c'était loin d'être aussi important, c'était loin d'être aussi bon. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il peut dire qu'il ne perdra pas la trace de Mohinder, ensuite. Quand il aura réussi - et il n'a plus longtemps à attendre - alors il jubile de pouvoir lui apprendre la vérité.

Il veut voir l'expression de son visage quand Mohinder comprendra qu'il a, une fois de plus, servi les plans de l'assassin de son père, qu'il lui a encore une fois accordé sa confiance et son affection. Il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il a tué, qu'il n'est pas meilleur que lui.

Il veut que Mohinder sache que Sylar l'a perdu, l'a entraîné avec lui dans sa chute, volontairement, parce que n'avoir rien fait pour le sauver méritait une vengeance. Oh, il sait comment Mohinder fonctionne, il sait que cela le fera souffrir plus sûrement encore que toutes les autres façons dont il le fera hurler, ensuite.

Et peut-être qu'il le tuera ensuite, mais là non plus, il n'est pas persuadé que c'est ce qu'il veut. Parce que cette victoire vaut moins si Mohinder n'est plus là pour savoir qu'il l'a pris avec lui, qu'il l'a toujours gardé avec lui, et que si l'âme de Sylar a sombré par sa faute sans espoir de retour, il en a entraîné une autre entremêlée à la sienne.


End file.
